


Every Chance Meeting

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Blue's Micro Aus, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Prompt Fill, many meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Every time it's cold, and one of them needs saving.





	Every Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Lynati: ...I just realized all my suggestions are predicated on the headcanons that *I* starting unspooling yesterday. Uh. Okay, Wash and Tucker, first meeting.
> 
>  
> 
> Mild Warnings for implied child abuse

Every time it’s cold and one of them needs saving.

-

“Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Can we keep him?”

Tucker scowled at Caboose. 

-

“Why is this place so important again? Do the Germans want to make snow cones?” Tucker grumbled leading his patrol further to scout out the snow banks. He didn’t expect an answer other than more mild bitching. Fuck, three weeks and he was already over this shit. The fact that he was a sergeant was already rubbing people the wrong way and he got all the shitty missions. Like scouting fucking snow. 

Gunfire had them at attention in an instant. Breaking from the treeline a man hurdled towards him. He was in an American uniform.

“Hold off!” Tucker ordered before his men shot him down. 

Dots of red appeared in the snow behind the unknown soldier. Soon new men broke through the trees, these ones German. 

“Cover him!” 

The enemy hadn’t expected it and pulled back. The escaping man practically crashed into him. 

“We’re gonna get you a medic,” Tucker promised, slinging the soldier’s arm around his shoulder.

“You’re American?” The man asked in a daze.

“Yep, that’s why I speak it.” 

“I have vital information. I need a radio.”

“Shit man, slow down.”

“This is important! I need a radio now.”

“You’ve been shot. Radio can wait.”

“I’m with Intelligence.”

“Yeah, I got that. For a spy you’re not so smart. Let’s finish the firefight, get you a medic and then you can have a radio.” 

“Then give me a gun so I can end this fight sooner.” 

-

The ski vacation had been to bond. Junior–Lavi liked skiing, that’s what he was told anyway, but the kid had spent most of the time on his phone every now and then glancing at his father, but not saying much of anything. Lavi wasn’t a kid. He was seventeen, almost a man. Maybe he had already made up his mind. 

And Tucker… Tucker didn’t really know what to say. “I tried to find you.” didn’t seem like enough. Especially since Lavi was the one that found him.  

All those years of knowing exactly what he would say were gone. Now they were two strangers. Two strangers on a ski vacation… what had he been thinking. 

“Greg said you like skiing.”

Lavi shrugged. 

“I’m pretty good at it myself,” Tucker tried. “I was up here every winter as a kid… I could… I could show you a bit if you like. The trails I used to go on.”

Lavi hesitated, but nodded.

Stupid. Going off trail after all these years. He hadn’t done this in ages and now-

“You okay?” Tucker clutched his son’s shoulders. Lavi nodded rubbing his head.

“Cliff,” he said slowly.

“Yeah–fuck!” Tucker bit his lip. Fuck the pain that had been vibrating through his leg wanted attention now that the adrenaline and worry had settled. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuck.

“Are you… are you okay?” Lavi’s voice wavered, “Oh! Shit!”

“Language,” Tucker said through gritted teeth. 

“Your leg looks bad.”

“Yeah, you got your phone?”

Lavi pulled out his crushed cellphone. No luck there. Tucker had left his in his bag. Ohhhh it was really hurting now. 

“HEY!!” A voice shouted from above. 

“WE’RE DOWN HERE!” Lavi shouted to the voice. “WE FELL, MY DAD’S REALLY HURT!!”

Through the pain Tucker’s heart trembled. His dad. He still thought of him as his dad. Fuck. He wiped away tears. Lavi looked more alarmed.

“HE’S REALLY HURT!” Lavi added. 

“I’VE CALLED FOR HELP I’M COMING DOWN.”

Tucker wanted to argue. Would that just trap this guy as well? But fuck. He was shaking badly now. Someone other than his terrified seventeen year old (who wasn’t a stranger, he was his son. HIS son) would probably be good. 

The guy shuffled down the snowy hill.

“Hi, I’m Wash, I’m trained in level two first aid, what’s your name?”

“Tucker,” Tucker answered wincing.

“Hey Tucker, okay if I take a look?”

“Fuck please.”

“Okay, hey there, you are?”

“Lavi…” 

“Hey Lavi, I want you to come around here and hold your father’s head like this for me okay? It looks like it’s his leg that’s the problem, but until someone with more experience shows up let’s not jostle him, alright?” 

“O-okay.”

“It’s alright, there, just like that, you’re a quick learner Lavi.”

Lavi’s hand was shaking a little, but having something to do seemed to calm him down. Wash moved back beside Tucker. He carefully checked on the leg talking to Tucker and Lavernius the whole time. 

“Not too much I can do, but help will be here soon. Here,” He pulled off his jacket and put it over Tucker. Fuck he was so cold and the Wash’s residual body heat felt so good. 

“You guys on vacation?” Wash asked, obviously keeping them talking. 

“Uh… yeah,” Tucker answered. “We just got here basically. I used to come up here a lot when i was Lavi’s age… I… was… ngh… a bit over confident.” 

“A bit?” Lavi raised his eyebrow.

“A lot,” Tucker admitted. Fuck. He’d never get another chance with his son again if this is where his get away go them. 

“Considering the circumstances I’ll skip the lecture.” 

“Are you on vacation?” Tucker asked.

“I’m a ski instructor here,” Wash answered. 

“Ah, so yeah, I’m a dumbass. Jeez. Lavi I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay Dad, but maybe next time we go to a beach or something? I uh… actually like surfing better.” Lavi suggested. 

Fuck fuck he hadn’t fucked it up yet?

“Kid, whatever you want, wherever you want to go.”

Lavi smiled down at him. 

“HEY! ASSHOLE! THAT YOU!?”

“DOWN HERE SOUTH!” Wash waved up. 

Tucker was loaded on a stretcher. He grabbed Wash’s arm before they could pull him away. “Hey I got to–we can’t just… you saved us.”

Wash smiled at him. “Well if you stay in town I’ll be here.”

-

Wash shook. Freezing rain hit hard against him. Getting turned away from the shelter was hard to take. Tonight would be bad. He ducked under an overhang. He had survived worse, he tried to remind himself. He shivered, the holes in his coat let in drafts of freezing air. His right shoe was already filled with water. It was late. The next closest shelter was a long ways away on foot. Maybe he could hunker down in a dumpster for warmth? He’d rather not. He’d probably just freeze to death and end up buried in the dump. The city would probably appreciate it. One less dead bum to clean up. 

He chuckled bitterly. Maybe the Mcdonalds would let him in. If it was Grif’s shift he would let him stay in the corner maybe even give him a cup of coffee, Grif was a good guy. If it was Sarge he’d be lucky to get five minutes, although maybe even Sarge would have a heart with this storm. It was his best bet. He shuffled down the street as quickly as possible when a soft sound caught his attention. A quite meowing.

Without thinking he turned into the alley. The little black cat seemed to have had the same idea as him. 

“The dumpster won’t do much tonight little guy,” He said holding out his hand. The cat startled. He looked ready to run, but seemed to realize Wash wanted to help. He nosed his fingers and then reluctantly bumped his knuckles with his forehead. Blue-green eyes looked up at him wearily. 

“We can keep each other warm.” Wash gently picked up the cat. He didn’t struggle. He tucked him in his coat, and the cat nuzzled against him, purring softly. 

-

“Where the heck did you come from!?” Tucker exclaimed. the last thing he expected to find in the back of his freezer truck was a shivering ten year old who was in a t-shirt and shorts. The kid didn’t answer. Tucker plucked him out of the truck and brought him out into the warm spring afternoon. Tucker absently brushed some frost from the kid’s hair. 

“What were you thinking?”

The kid shrugged, not meeting his eyes. 

“Okay, what’s your name?”

Hesitation.

Then Tucker noticed the nasty bruises on the kid’s arms and legs, now that the purple from the cold was fading the dark blue and yellow stood out more. Fuck. 

Okay.

Tucker calmed down some. 

“Want some–” He was about to say ice cream. “Hot Chocolate?” 

The kid looked at him evasively.

“Listen I–okay, you’re obviously running from someone. I’m not going to give you back to them if that’s what you’re worried about.” No fucking way in hell. 

“Adults lie.”

“Yeah, they do, but I’m not, here,” Tucker handed the kid his truck’s keys and his phone. “I can’t go anywhere without those, I’m fu–screwed without them. You can hold on to them while we get you some food, alright?”

“…Alright.”

-

“We’re probably going to die,” Tucker said. He practically had his hands in the fire for all the good it did. 

“Maybe not. The plane’s path would have been charted. People would realize something went wrong by now… they’ll be looking for us.”

Of all the people on the plane to survive with him, he was glad it was this guy, David. For one, he knew how to make a fire out of sticks. 

“It figures you know,” Tucker laughed. “Couldn’t be like, a beach or something like Lost. Had to be a fucking mountain.” 

“It’s probably my fault. I have bad luck with cars.”

“We were in a plane crash.”

“A plane is just a car with wings.”

Tucker laughed. “Alright, totally your fault then. So were you a boy scout?”

“Believe it or not,” David nodded. “I was going to ask you the same thing. That was quick thinking grabbing the steward cart.”

“That comes from watching too much Apocalypse movies. Food and water. the peanuts won’t tide us over forever though.” 

“Right,” David smiled.

It felt weird laughing with this guy. They had just… almost died but… it felt really easy too. Like they had done it before. Laughing at death. 

“I’ll buy you a steak when this is over. Huge steak. Mash potatoes on the side. No other vegetables.” 

“I’ll bring the booze,” David promised. “Do you like pina colada?”

“Are you asking me to have an affair, because you should know, I’m not married.” 

David snickered. “Me neither, I just like any drink you can put a curly straw and little umbrella in.” 

He was kind of cute… now was probably not the time for anything more than casual flirting though.

“Fuck dude, you can bring whatever you want to the party. It’s our party. Our huge steak and not dying party. It’s going to be great.”

“I look forward to it Lavernius.” 

-

“I have an idea, hand me Church’s armor.” If Caboose wanted to keep him so bad, fine.

They needed to even the teams anyway.


End file.
